Which is not victory is yet revenge
by Mademoiselle Mystere
Summary: What would you do if you had to choose between what you care for and what you fight for? Ai wishes she knew the answer 3000 years ago before blood was spread.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"I'd rather loose everything than loose you." _Marik had always believed she was sincere. Always; until _that day_.

"Atem, you shall become a great King as your father used to be" explained Shimon, to the young heir, admiring the beauty of the awakening Egypt under a burning crimson sky. "But is it not big sister duty?"Atem replied, stunned at this unexpected statement."Myself and the rest of the royal counsil had a discussion over your father decision regarding his heir, and it drew us to the conclusion that you would be more suitable to take on the role of future Pharaoh." Atemu was totally confused; he was not sure to completely understand what was going on. "Why did big sister commit something wrong?" Shimon slightly laughed at the child's comment and his naive behavior, which was yet cute for a boy his own age. " It's not something that a child can really understand."

_"Because you would be easier to corrupt, than I was, idiot !"_thought Amisi, who was listening to their conversation from the beginning. She was hidding behind the large door which was leading to the main balcony of the palace.

_How dare they?_ she thought clenching furiously her fingers into a fist. Intolerable. _Who the hell they think they are to take such decisions? And do they seriously think I'm going to approve , so easily? Tsk_. Yet, now, despite her disappointment, she knew one thing for sure: they will bitterly regret it. She could not tolerate such an offense, it was unthinkable.

She was determined to prove those idiots, she wasn't the poor weak girl they think she was. She was born to be a leader, the royal blood was flowing in her veins, she was meant to become a great highly respected Queen.

She furiously headed back to her bedroom. In a fit of rage, punching the walls of her bedroom furiously, Amisi felt so angry she could have murdered even a poor innocent.

"Amisi, what the hell is happening here?" a familiar voice interrupted, while breaking everything in her bedroom into pieces. She immediately calmed herself, her pride was almost the only thing she had left, now. " Marik." she paused on a cold neutral tone. " I know everything." She stated assuming he would be aware of the situation for a long time, since his family was very close to counsel since they were in charge of Pharaoh's army.

Marik remained silent for few minutes, staring at her friend with sorrows and guilt. Although, he hadn't been directly aware of this decision, but he knew it would have to happen. He knew how much the counsil despises Amisi but above all, her strong political divergences with them.

Amisi felt straight down on her knees, the pain was even physically too loud to carry. As he saw Amisi falling down, Marik approached her friend to comfort her within his arms. After all those years being by Amisi's side, he could understand and felt her disappointment. although her emerging lust for power has always worried him somehow.

He felt useless; there was nothing he could do for his friend, this time. "Amisi, being a Queen is full of inconveniences and responsibilities, it's not that great at all" he commented attempting to release her frustration, even if it was meant to failed, when Amisi had set her mind on something, nothing could stop her. And this time, it was not about her usal whim, if she were to conspire against lower Egypt, even if she was the Pharaoh's daughter, the sentence would remain the same: _death_.

"Such words aren't necessaries." she coldly commented, releasing her self delicately from his em-brass, rising up from the floor. "Actually… There is still an option left" she continued with the same cold neutral tone, yet madness could be seen on her eyes. As his piercing violet eyes crossed Amisi's terrific glance, he felt glacier shiver ran all through his body. He had never seen Amisi with such eyes before, their signification was clear to him, he knew what it meant.

He could perfectly remind of that day, as it was yesterday: when her sparkling crimson eyes became a bottomless pit, when she lost her humanity. Back then, he hadn't mistaken the signification of her glance, its signification appeared indeed obvious as the fresh blood covering his hands.


	2. Farwell, lower Egypt

Today was not a common day, it was Amisi seventieth birthday, a very important step in her life, if she has not been deshinrieted three years earlier, she would have been sacred as the new Queen of lower Egypt today. But it didn't matter anymore, as now considering that she has better purposes in mind. However, she has been waiting for this day to arrive for a long time. In fact, she has spend the three last years preparing her grand departure, in order to take her , she was leaving lower Egypt. Indeed, no one knew her decisions, she had no reasons to reveal her intentions, anyway. Her entourage would probably treat as a prisoner if she had, in order to prevent her escape. Yet, there was still one person who deserves at least a decent good bye, Marik. He has always been by her side and supported her during tough times. And for all her whims he has endured during those past years, it was the least she could do. Amisi has spend a good part of her night working on a good-bye letter, until she realized it was inappropriate, even if she didn't really want to face him one last time, she had to.

She went out from her bedroom, walking threw the very large corridor of the palace, as discreetly as she could, since everyone was still asleep. She arrived in the front of her friend bedroom and knocked delicately on the door, assuming he would not be asleep due to his constant insomnias. "Marik, it's me".

"Come in." he gently whispered. Amisi entered and walked towards Marik's bed, where he was sitting. Marik didn't look at her, he kept glaring, quietly, at the peaceful egyptian night sky. He knew Amisi was not coming to have a simple friends talk, he could feel something was going on. Amisi sat silently on the front corner of his bed, not looking at him directly either. She could feel a certain tension in the atmosphere, Marik would not be so distant otherwise. "I'm leaving." she simply announced, she couldn't think of another way to say it. The way to say it didn't really matter anyway. She knew he would still have the same reaction towards her decision. Marik didn't say a word. At first, he didn't know either what he was supposed to say. Besides, for the time they had known each others, words has become useless since they could almost read through the other's mind.

"I thought, I would come to say good-bye." She added faking a smile and attempting to get a word from him."Amisi you know my point regarding your intentions. Plus, your departure will affect your position. You'll be consider as a traitor, I can't accept that."he commented somewhat out off the topic. Amisi frowned at his words, she hasn't come to hear a nth sermon.

Marik felt ambivalent, he was not sure of what he was supposed to do nor really say. As her friend how was he supposed to protect her? Was he supposed to prevent her from living and eventually become a criminal or a sinner? or was he supposed to accept her decision and maybe follow her. He has poundered over those questions a billion times already, but he has never been able to find out a proper answer. Each of the possibilities offered to him were involving risks and sacrifices.

"Marik I'm perfectly aware of the risks I'm taking. I won't change my mind." she explained for an nth times." As for yourself, your place is here, the kingdom needs you, I know you'll become a great army commander, while I have to become a great Queen. And one day, I know we'll be bring together again, I promise, but I have something to accomplish first ." She reassured him. Yet, on the hand, Amisi wished Marik would follower her, but on the other hand she knew it would be wrong. If Marik were to follow her, he would be consider as criminal as well, plus he would loose his family and everything he has dear here. Amisi refuses to take all of this for him, and as she was sure to return, it was her best option to be temporarily separate from Marik.

Nevertheless to Marik it sounded as an obvious lie. He understood her resentment, but he could not approve her Amisi he used to know didn't exist anymore; her expression, her glare has changed and her joie de vivre has vanished. She was totally blinded by her desire for revenge. And if he wanted ever to have a chance to save her from becoming an atroce person, he could not follow her as he hasn't never managed to stop her. "Amisi, I won't go against your will, but from now on your path separates, therefore we'll become enemies." Amisi approached him slowly, putting her right hands on his wrist, moving her face closer to his. " But even if he become enemies, you'll still be dear to my heart." she whispered as he rose his hand to caress her thin black locks, hoping the little emotions she had left would not be completely eaten by her lust for revenge and power, at least until he could bring her old self back.

"I shall leave." she coldly announced, moving away from him whereas he was getting closer to her. "I won't be able to make it, if I keep caring about such things as feelings and emotions." She told herself leaving without a word. She made her away oustide the palace, feeling cold tears covering her warm cheeks. Her cold façade has reached its limits for now.

In the front of the huge palace door, her troups were waiting for her. While preparing her revenge, she has managed to convince a group of opponents to the current system ,for most of them, to join her rank. At least, she was thankful to her counsi for teaching her a few political strategies and abilities, such as speech. "We were been waiting for you, Majesty." Greets Bennu, which has been her most faithful companion for the past three years. She was the first person to support her cause and to join her ranks. Bennu was best known as black eagle, a great opponent of to the current Egyptian state, she was famous for many coup d'état attempt and her amazing fighting skills, despite she was the daughter of simple peasants. "So everyone is here. Great! Let's not waste any more time around this digusting place" Amisi declared mounting her black horse.


End file.
